JP 2008-240894 A discloses a continuously variable transmission control method for controlling a speed ratio by controlling the entry and exit of oil in a primary pulley oil chamber by an electric oil pump disposed in an oil path between the primary pulley oil chamber and a secondary pulley oil chamber.